A head-up display (HUD) is developed in which vehicle information on a vehicle such as the velocity and fuel of the vehicle, for example, is displayed so as to overlap with scenes ahead of the windshield equipped in the moving body for visually recognizing outside information and display information at the same time.
In this HUD, it is desired to present display information in plain with a more reduced unpleasant sensation.